


PARTY

by noizyhands (wheeeeeeeeeeeeee)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Multi, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeeeeeeeeeeeee/pseuds/noizyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>picture the beginning of the hobbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PARTY

**Author's Note:**

> god how did this even happen what's wrong with me i do not approve of mink and yet i wrote this god fuck oops

Aoba crawled back into Mink’s cabin after searching for hours. He had grown up thinking the alleys of Midorijima were dark, but he didn’t know real darkness at all. Out here in the woods, it was absolutely pitch black. Even the stars were blocked out by the trees. His coil provided a bit of light,barely enough to find a way back. He was covered in small scratches and bruises from struggling through the forest, and too tired to even turn on the furnace. He took has jacket off and curled up on the couch, clung to Ren and started shivering and crying to himself. Suddenly, his coil rang. It was a video call from Koujaku. Hesitant, he accepted it. 

“‘Sup, Aoba,” said Koujaku, grinning like a big cheesy dork. His smile faded quickly when he noticed his friends tears. “Oh shit! You’re crying! What happened? Who do I need to beat up? Do you want ice cream? I’m mailing you ice cream. Should I ask Tae-san to send some homemade soup? Just say the word and I will do literally anything to make my sad bro be not sad.” 

Aoba laughed and wiped his tears off his face. “Thanks. You’re the best.” 

“Wanna talk about it?”  

Aoba sighed. “It’s like 3am and Mink still isn’t home. I think he hates me. This whole thing was a terrible idea.” He started to tear up. “I’m such a naive idiot...” 

“NOPE.” Koujaku shouted angrily. “Listen, buddy. You are a perfect and beautiful magic crystal unicorn mermaid prince, and anyone who doesn’t fucking  worship the ground you walk on is a big dumb ugly poophead, especially this guy. You got that?” 

Aoba nodded. “I got it. Thanks Koujaku. You’re a good friend.”  

“Fuck yeah I am. I’m coming over there. I’m not letting you stay out there all sad and alone.” 

“Wait, what?” Began Aoba, but Koujaku had already hung up. Confused and slightly worried, Aoba fell into a deep sleep.

 

~One Re:Connect Route Later~

 

The sun rose slowly and softly over the forest, a gentle gold light pouring through the trees. A small bird started singing and brought a delicate sparkle to the scene. It was so fucking pretty oh my fucking god I can’t even tell you, like hot damn that was some beautiful forest.

Aoba’s eyes fluttered open as he lay against Mink’s chest and took in how ridiculous fucking beautiful everything was. As he lay peacefully in the colour of honey and the smell of cinnamon, someone knocked at the door. Mink opened his eyes. 

“What the fuck?” He said. “Who the hell is that? It’s so fucking early...” 

Aoba sat up. “I’ll get it. I know you hate people.” 

“Don’t hate you.” 

Aoba laughed and kissed Mink’s cheek. “You’re sweet. I love you so much.“ Mink grunted and pulled the blanket over his head. Aoba smiled wider as he stood up. “You’re my darling cinnamon angel,” He said, pulling on clothes. “You fill my heart with sunshine and I adore every single thing about you.” 

“Mmf.” went Mink, smiling under the blanket. 

Aoba walked up to the door and opened it. Standing there was a figure in white, with a yellow scarf and gas mask. “Master!” He shouted, pulling Aoba into a tight hug. “It’s so wonderful to see you again!”

“Clear!” Aoba laughed. “I’m glad to see you too! Why are you out here in the middle of nowhere so early in the morning?” 

Clear showed Aoba his coil. “Koujaku sent this out to everyone. It took a few days for me to get here since it’s so remote.” 

Attention Everyone! Aoba’s sad because his boyfriend is a dick. Cheer him up party at  this address  as soon as you can possibly get there. Peace out, Koujaku.

Aoba burst out laughing. “Oh my god. That ridiculous fucking dork. How many people did he send this to?”

Clear shrugged. Aoba laughed even harder. “This is great. Mink and I worked everything out, so I’m not sad anymore, but this is gonna be so great. I’ve missed all you people. Do you want coffee or something? I literally just woke up.” 

“That sounds wonderful!” 

“Great! Wow, Mink’s gonna just  love this. People! In his house! In the morning!” He continued laughing as he walked with Clear into the kitchen. 

At that moment, the door to the main bedroom opened. Mink stepped out. “Hey Gasmask.” He said. “The fuck are you doing here?”  

Clear showed Mink the invitation. Mink’s eyes narrowed. “Fucking shit.” He said, while Aoba giggled like a big nerd. He turned to Aoba. “Any chance of you calling them off?”

“No fucking way.” Aoba laughed, pouring coffee into mugs. “Sorry babe.” 

“That’s okay. I’ll be at work till late anyway.” When Aoba had poured two mugs of coffee, Mink picked up the pot and started drinking straight from it like a motherfucking  man. 

“Aw! You’re not gonna hang out with everyone?” Asked Aoba. Mink just looked at him like he’d suggested he eat his motorcycle. Aoba smiled at him. “Worth a shot.” 

Mink sat and listened to Aoba and Clear catching up and Clear annoying Ren as he finished his entire fucking pot of coffee. He did hate people on principle, especially when they were in his house, but it was good to see Aoba so happy. He could deal with it for one day. 

‘‘I’m off.” He stood up and put on his jacket. “Please don’t destroy the house while i’m gone.”  He kissed Aoba’s forehead.

“Love you too.” Aoba beamed at him. Mink walked out the door and tried not to think about all his irreplaceable artifacts as he drove off on his motorcycle. 

 

~Very Late That Night~

 

Mink pulled into his driveway after a long and exhausting day, dreading what was waiting inside. He walked up to the door and slowly opened it, scared to even look. At a first glance, it looked pretty bad, with sleeping people and empty bottles and what looked like tattooing equipment all over the floor, but so far as he could see, nothing irreplaceable was broken. On the couch was Aoba's flamboyant friend with the kimono leaning against that guy with the teardrop tattoo that kidnapped his grandma that one time. Those sketchy-ass yakuza twins were leaning on a black lion allmate, handcuffed together with heads shaved and faces tattooed with obscene imagery. There was a guy wearing a shitload of skulls all over his body lying face down on the floor in a puddle of blood. That was slightly worrying. Mink walked over and checked his pulse. 

"Fuck." He said. He was way too tired to deal with this. 

He walked into the bathroom. Asleep in the bathtub were who he guessed were  Gasmask and that nerd with the piercings, both nude, except for the mask and hat, which they appeared to have swapped.

His gaze turned to the toilet, which Aoba had fallen asleep leaning over, shirtless and with a tattoo of what looked like an otter or maybe a stoat.  He rushed to his side and lifted him to his chest. He wiped the vomit off his cheek as he stirred awake. 

 

"Mink..." Murmured aoba. "Sorry about all this..." 

Mink softly ran his thumb obvs Aoba's cheek and kissed his forehead. "Don't you ever apologize to me. I don't deserve it."  He stood up to pour Aoba some water, holding him tightly to stop him falling over. In the sink were Ren, Lulakan, a small red bird, and some tiny square rabbits in a fluffy, adorable, cuddle pile.  Somehow, he managed to fill a glass with water without waking any of them. He handed it to Aoba and slowly sat back down against the wall with him as he drank it. When he finished, Mink left the cup on the floor like a real gentleman and lifted Aoba into his arms bridal style. Aoba's grandmother was asleep in the main bedroom, so he carried him into the guest room and gently set him on the bed, making sure he was lying on his side in case he threw up again. 

"Hey Mink..." Aoba said weakly, running his hand down Mink's chest. "I’m horny as shit." 

"Not now, okay? You're way too drunk to consent to anything." Mink ran his hand though Aoba’s hair. 

"You would've in platinum jail..." Aoba whined.

Mink went completely still. He cupped Aoba's face in his hands and looked right in his eyes. "The way I treated you in platinum jail is the most disgustingly evil thing i've done in my entire life. I've never apologized to you for it because there are no words that can scratch the surface of the shame I feel. I'll never forgive myself as long as I live, and I still don't understand how you don't hate me. You are the kindest man I've ever known and I don't deserve to even live on the same earth as someone as precious and as good as you." He softly embraced Aoba. "I am so, so unspeakably sorry. I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am. But I at least promise you with all my heart I will never, ever hurt you like that again." Aoba raised his hand to Mink’s cheek. 

"You're crying." He pulled his face up to Mink's and kissed him gently before lying down. "Hold me?" 

"I should maybe clean up after your friends. I'm pretty sure at least one of them is actually dead."

"You mean Ryuuhou? Yeah, he's dead. He wasn't invited and Koujaku had some kinda lifelong revenge oath or something. We can deal with it in the morning. Stay with me until I fall asleep?" He grabbed Mink's hand. Mink lay down next to him, holding him close and stroking his hair. 

"Oh yeah," he asked. "What the hell made you get an otter or whatever tattooed on you?" 

Aoba grinned. "It's a mink." he said, giggling under his breath. 

Mink rolled his eyes, sighed exasperatedly and kissed Aobas forehead. "Go to sleep, Aoba."


	2. BIRTHDAY

"Welcome home, my sweet cinnamon bun." Said Aoba, draping himself over Mink as he walked in the door. "My beautiful majestic woodland prince."

"Hello, Aoba." Mink responded, completely used to this silliness. He kissed Aoba deeply to stop the pet names. Aoba pulled away and grinned at him. 

"Guess whose birthday I found out is next week?"  He said. 

"Literally anyone on the planet besides me?" 

Aoba smiled wider. "Nope." 

"Fuck." Mink sat down on the couch.

"I'm so gonna throw you the best party ever. There's nothing you can do to stop me." 

"Aoba, remember the last time you had a party here? A guy literally died. I still haven't got that weird stain off the couch."  

"Don't worry. I absolutely promise that won't happen again. It'll be super chill and low key." 

"Can you absolutely promise me that?" 

"Yep. The whole mess last time was trip and viruses fault, and I haven't invited them." 

"Haven't? Have you already invited people?"

Aoba slipped into Minks arms and nodded. 

"Fucking shit." Mink sighed. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you with all my heart but you are evil, Aoba." 

Aoba laughed and snuggled into Minks chest. "Hell yeah I’m evil." 

~One week later~ 

The party started off not being that bad. Koujaku and Tae showed up first, bringing delicious baked goods. Koujaku fawned over Aoba’s braids and hair ornaments while Tae brutally interrogated Mink to make sure he was treating her grandson how he deserved to be treated. 

Noiz and Clear arrived together, with noiz making fun of mink for being elderly and Clear, not wearing his mask, gleefully cuddling a disgruntled Ren and Lulakan. Mizuki made a point of not bringing any tattoo equipment. 

It was warm and relaxed, and  Mink found himself somewhat happy. He still didn’t like Aoba’s friends, but when Aoba was around them he lit up in a way Mink didn’t often see when they were alone. It was beautiful. 

Aoba walked over and leaned on Minks chest. "Hey big guy." He said. "How are you holding up?" 

"This isn't as bad as I expected. I do hate everyone, but I love seeing how happy you get when you're with them." He stroked Aoba's cheek and lifted him into a kiss. "You're so beautiful when you're at ease like that." 

Aoba smiled, and his eyes shone with tears. "Mink..." he said. 

It was then Mink remembered he was supposed to be the scary one. He let go of Aoba. "Go be with them. I'm fine." 

Aoba went back to the party and Mink sat down and grew steadily more annoyed as the night went on. Suddenly, in the middle of Aoba and Noiz, having a rhyme battle, a knock came at the door. Aoba returned to reality and answered it. 

"What the fuck?!" He said. At the door were Trip and Virus. "I specifically told you you weren't allowed to come." 

"Yeah," Slimed virus. "Mistake of the century." He grinned. 

"Eughh." Said Aoba. "Fuck off, you creeps." 

Virus clutched his chest in mock horror. "Aoba! How could you?" He laughed. "It's cold as hell out here." He pretended to shiver in the 15 degree September air. "Can we please just come in and warm up?" 

"Ugh, fine. You can have one cup of tea to warm up but after that, get the fuck away from me."  He led the trashbags into the kitchen and made two very small cups of tea. "Huh." he said. "That's the last of our tea. I'll go to town and get more, I guess. You scumbags better be gone when I get back." He started to put on a jacket when Mink stopped him. 

"Let me," Said Mink. 

"What? No, baby, stay and have fun, it's no problem." 

Mink raised an eyebrow. "Stay and what?" 

"Oh, right," Said Aoba, laughing. "Sorry, I forgot you were Mink." He stood on tiptoes and kissed Mink's cheek. "Drive safe, sweetheart." Mink grunted and escaped quickly. He was slightly nervous leaving them after the last party, but truthfully, between disposing of a dead body and spending more time around people, he'd take the corpse. Maybe it'd be those slimy twins this time. That'd be nice.

He got on his bike and drove slowly to the convenience store in the nearest town, relishing the fresh air. He parked his motorcycle outside and went in to get some tea. 

When he came back out, his bike was gone. He checked his coil to call Aoba, but the battery seemed to be dead.

"Fuck." 

~One Long, Super Exciting and Hella Violent Adventure Later~

Mink pulled up to his cabin on his motorcycle, and politely wiped the thief's brains off his boot before walking to his porch. He had had a long and horrifically gory evening, but murdering the shit out of that fucker was cupcakes and  butterflies compared to last time Aoba threw a party.

He braced himself for a sight of unspeakable chaos and destruction, and slowly opened the door. 

His cabin was absolutely spotless. Even that one weird stain on the couch from the last party was gone. The floor actually sparkled. Clear was sweeping and singing.

He walked into the kitchen. Aoba was asleep with his head on the kitchen table, a slice of cake and a nicely wrapped box across from him. He walked over and stroked Aoba’s shoulder. Aoba stood up and threw his arms around mink’s neck. “You’re back! What happened? Oh my god, is that blood all over you?” 

“S’okay. It’s not mine. Bike got stolen. Coil died. I dealt with it.” He placed a box on the table. "Tea. I'm sorry I missed your party." He hugged Aoba tightly and sat down with him on his lap. 

"It's totally fine." Aoba leant on his chest and played with his hair. "I was scared you weven't gonna come home." He closed his eyes. "I thought you were hurt or something." 

Mink kissed his forehead. "Remember that time an entire fucking skyscraper fell on me and I was totally fine?" 

Aoba laughed. "Good point." 

"I'll never leave you unless you want me to." Said Mink. 

"I'll never want you to." Aoba kissed him on the lips. They sat there making out for a few minutes, Clear's singing in the next room providing a nice romantic score. 

"Oh, hey," Said Aoba. "I made you a present." He reached over and grabbed the box on the table. "Here. Sorry, It's pretty terrible." 

"I’ve told you before, don't ever apologize to me." Mink opened the box and took out a scarf. It was bright, flamingo pink, weirdly lumpy, and awkwardly short, with quite a few holes in it. 

"I knitted it myself." Said Aoba. "I'm not good at knitting so it's ugly as balls." 

Mink almost smiled. "It really is bad." He wrapped it around his neck. "I'm never taking it off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there's that thank you everyone

**Author's Note:**

> quick psa do not get tattoos while drunk you'll bleed to death


End file.
